Mister Prickly
by Razorclaw X
Summary: Saber Marionette J: The creation myth of Tamasaburo and Baiko, the Japoness Royal Guard. Now moved to correct section.


Saber Marionette J: **Mister Prickly**

Written by Razorclaw X (spiceoflife@NYAhotmail.com)   
http://www.crosswinds.net/~slythe/smj/index.html 

Disclaimer: Saber Marionette J and characters belong   
to its creator. And all that other good stuff. Proper   
licenses belong to respective properties and   
characters. The manga has precedence over material in   
the anime. 

This file can be freely distributed so long as it   
appears in its complete form and proper credit given.   
No part may be reproduced for monetary gain without   
permission from the author. 

Fanart can be found at:   
http://www.crosswinds.net/~slythe/fanart/index.html 

------------------------------------------------ 

"Ieyesu!" called a woman's voice, in a dignified   
manner. 

The young man turned in place toward the source of   
the shout. Ieyesu kept a firm grip on the duffel bag   
slung over his right shoulder, and raised his free left   
hand up to wave to those he was leaving behind. 

"Take care of yourself!" continued the source of the   
voice, Ieyesu's mother. She stood next to her husband,   
who had his arm around her waist. Both looked quite   
proud. 

"I will!" the young man shouted back, waving. He   
added a great smile of his own. 

Turning to leave, Ieyesu started walking away,   
reaching into his pocket for a schedule list. He   
spared a momentary glance at it, then looked upward to   
a control board mounted from the ceiling. 

Satisfied, the Japanese-descended man stuffed the   
list back into his pocket. "Mesopotamia, here I come!"   


Ieyesu Tokugawa the 12th stood up from his seated   
position, shaking the foggy memory from his mind. There   
was much work to be done, and strange memories only got   
in the way most of the time. 

Most of the time. 

Leaving his attendants behind, the Shogun of Japoness   
walked to what appeared to be a blank, white wall,   
styled as in ancient Japanese castles. Anyone who took   
the time to study the walls would know of the faint   
cracks that formed the outline of a hidden door, to   
which Ieyesu pushed inward. The door swung on its axis   
in the center, allowing the Shogun to enter the   
elevator beyond. 

Though the exterior would mislead those unfamiliar   
with Japoness, the elevator, despite appearing to be   
made of wood, was in fact metal layered with wood to   
match the atmosphere. Ieyesu pushed the button on the   
control panel near the exitway, and folded his arms as   
the doors shut to a close. 

The elevator hummed consistently as it descended   
the height of the castle. As a force of habit the   
Shogun watched the light indicator above the elevator   
doors blink. The lights approached, then passed ground   
level, and started its way to the underground lab. 

When the elevator car came to a complete stop at the   
sixth basement level the doors slided open. Ieyesu   
walked into the spotlessly-clean lab, where white-   
coated engineers worked diligently at numerous work   
stations in the vast room. 

A complete opposite from the castle's Japanese style   
the lab was outfitted with the latest in Japoness's   
cutting-edge technologies, developed and researched for   
the betterment of the country, and for a dream. Ieyesu   
vaguely remembered having to replicate this technology   
from the remains of the Mesopotamia life boat, and it   
was amazing to him that this level of technology had   
been achieved in a relatively short time. 

He nodded and waved to each engineer who greeted him   
as Ieyesu made his way to the man at the other end of   
the lab. 

Engrossed in his work, Dr. Nobunaga Oda hardly   
noticed the Shogun's approach. The youthful engineer   
stared at a computer terminal, his only movement being   
his arm shifting a mouse from here to there. 

"Ahem!" 

Craning his head from the circuit design on the   
computer, Nobunaga said, "Ah, Shogun!" 

"I hear you have positive results?" Ieyesu said,   
driving to the point. 

Nobunaga nodded. "Yes, yes... you came about THAT."   
He stood up from his seat, and adjusted his bland red   
tie. "Well, as in the memo I sent a couple months   
ago...." 

"It was seven months ago," the Shogun pointed out. 

"Well, yes... oh! Time sure does fly, doesn't it?" 

"Indeed." Ieyesu already felt impatience growing in   
him, but knew that berating the engineer wouldn't help   
any. 

"Okay, then," the engineer said, straightening his   
lab coat. Gesturing for the Shogun to follow him, he   
continued, "As you know, in recent years there have   
been numerous leaps and bounds in semiconductor   
fabrication as well as new materials to work with,   
enabling us to use techniques much more efficiently   
than before." 

He stopped in place and turned to face Ieyesu. "And   
in result I was able to make a new technological   
wonder." 

"That would be your new artificial intelligence   
microprocessor?" guessed Ieyesu, even if he hardly had   
to ask. 

Nobunaga grew excited. "Why, yes!" He resumed his   
walk, the Shogun trailing behind. "In fact, these past   
months we've tested the new microprocessor extensively,   
and have already produced a prototype model." 

"A prototype?!" Ieyesu exclaimed in surprise. "Why   
was I not informed?" 

The engineer smiled as he looked back over his   
shoulder. "You'll see." 

He came to a stop at a security door. Reaching at   
the keypad nearby, Nobunaga punched in his access code.   
Ieyesu knew enough that the keypad was not much there   
for the code than it was for the fingerprint   
identification routines in the keys. 

The security door slid open, the engineer entering   
immediately without waiting for the Shogun first.   
Ieyesu decided to let it slide, allowing genuine   
curiosity to overcome protocol. 

It was a plain white room, Spartan, devoid of all   
features save the heavy window at the other end of   
the room. An observation room, of course, but Ieyesu   
could not see what was in the window from where he was.   
Nobunaga was already at the window, all smiles, hands   
behind his back. The engineer was obviously proud. 

Ieyesu gasped in shocked surprise when he looked into   
the window. 

Lying on top of a table in another rather empty room   
was a marionette. In typical Japoness fashion this   
marionette was dressed in a kimono, but somewhat   
loosely. Unlike commercial marionette models, this   
marionette seemed... older, as commercial marionettes   
were often designed after young girls. Her hair   
appeared wild, yet was held up with a couple pins in a   
similar fashion as the royal saber marionettes. 

But, it was her sleeping-like face that caught the   
Shogun's attention. 

"M... Mother?" he whispered. 

Obviously proud, Nobunaga proclaimed, "This, Shogun,   
is the new prototype saber marionette model, the   
JSM-R1. We modeled her from your original's records as   
a surprise gift." 

The Shogun glanced at the engineer, still shocked,   
then back at the marionette. "She's... she's...." 

"Beautiful?" finished Nobunaga. "Yes, she is very   
good looking, and such a serial as 'JSM-R1' is hardly   
fitting for her. So the guys got together and we gave   
her the name 'Baiko.'" 

"Baiko," Ieyesu repeated. Nodding, he said, "A   
fitting name. Thank you." 

"Wait until you see what she can do with the new   
microprocessor," Nobunaga said, reaching into his   
coat pocket for a phone. Flicking it on to the pre-   
arranged frequency, he said, "Switch on!" 

After a moment's delay, Ieyesu's jaw dropped in awe   
as slowly, the marionette's eyes opened, almost   
hauntingly naturally. The marionette stared up at the   
ceiling seemingly with the same cold unfeelingness of   
other marionettes. 

Then, her head turned to the window, and her eyes   
narrowed. 

Ieyesu jumped in surprise. 

"Ha-hah!" laughed Nobunaga. "Didn't expect that, did   
you?" 

"N...no!" admitted the Shogun. "I had no idea that   
microprocessor of yours could do such a thing!" 

"The microprocessor itself can't," the engineer   
corrected. "It's part of her artificial intelligence   
sub-routines." He sighed, as Baiko sat up on the table,   
taking in her surroundings. "Unfortunately, that's   
about the only thing we figured out how to program in   
at the moment, so we won't get anything as spectacular   
as a maiden circuit." 

Ieyesu nodded. The maiden circuits, designed by Dr.   
Lorelei, were devices that effectively split her   
personality into three components. Originally designed   
as a control mechanism to her new artificial   
intelligence computer, all plans were dashed when   
Mesopotamia rebelled against its human creators. 

The original six survivors of the Mesopotamia, all   
men of differing skills, obtained the schematics to   
design the maiden circuits, but for various reasons   
somewhere along the line the plans to fabricate the   
circuits became lost after each man made a set of   
three circuits of their own. 

Ieyesu's scientists wanted to study the existing   
maiden circuits, but the Shogun refused them, as he   
knew someday their purpose would come. Only the right   
man needed to come along. 

But for now, with the current technology available,   
something even as basic as... scorn? was a monumental   
achievement. 

Baiko was now standing on her feet, and stared   
directly at the Shogun. Her lips parted, and Ieyesu   
was also surprised at this. 

"Shogun Ieyesu Tokugawa," she identified, lacking   
the monotonic tone of other marionettes. Baiko bowed   
respectfully to the leader of Japoness. 

"Her manners need a little work," Ieyesu muttered,   
"but they're certainly better than yours, Doctor." 

"Hmmm... well, yes," admitted Nobunaga. "When I   
designed her system I foresaw the need to upgrade her   
program, so I made it... expandable, if you will. But,   
she can learn on her own as well with each experience." 

"A learning machine?" The idea seemed amusing to the   
Shogun. 

"We're hoping one day to replace the saber models   
with models such as Baiko," continued the engineer.   
"At the moment, however, further testing is required,   
and we're going to wait and see what Baiko can do for   
us. Better to figure out the bugs now before we mass-   
produce them, eh?" 

"Agreed," Ieyesu replied. "Then as a saber model, we   
should put her to work. That's the best way, I think." 

"I'll see to it right away." 

"Things are looking brighter for our future," the   
Shogun said. "Perhaps something in these new   
technologies will help us even further than we   
imagined."   


Baiko surveyed her surroundings, constantly scanning   
for anything remotely suspicious. 

The night was still young, and the full moon at its   
zenith while the saber marionette stood alone in the   
woods outside the city-state of Japoness. As a combat   
marionette Baiko was prepared to fight at a moment's   
notice, as twin energy blades were sheathed on her   
back in typical ninja fashion. 

Seven meters away, a cricket was chirping at a mere   
22 decibles, while a squirrel was scurrying in the   
branches above, about three meters up. The tree was a   
pine tree, of approximately three-hundred and seventy-   
two years of age.... 

Her sensory measures detected movement at the five-   
o'clock position. Heavy footfalls, judging from the   
sound the biped made-- likely a man, since it was far   
too light to be a young-adult ponta. 

Immediately reaching for her twin energy swords,   
Baiko turned and dashed toward the enemy. 

"Prepare to die!!" she shouted, blades sparking to   
life. 

The opponent was a heavy-set swordsman, approximately   
1.57 meters tall, weighing around 283 kilograms, and   
carried a finely-made katana. Instantly judging all   
this Baiko attacked. 

The swordsman hardly had time to react as the   
saber marionette sliced into him with surpising speed. 

Baiko allowed the swordsman's body to collapse upon   
himself as another man attacked, this time above at a   
85 degree angle, projected speed of 78 kilometers per   
hour, leaving precious few seconds.... 

She arced her blades in a cutting motion above her,   
slicing the silent attacker in two. 

In a blinding storm of fury more black-clad ninjas   
attacked from all sides, using various weapons that   
Baiko effortlessly deflected or destroyed in mid-air.   
The new saber shouted a battle cry, then ran into the   
fray, slicing with deadly precision. 

"Satisfactory," she heard Ieyesu said evenly, ending   
the reality simulation. 

Baiko said nothing, lowering her blades as the   
environment, and the bodies of her opponents, vanished   
into nothingness, revealing only blackness. She knew,   
judging from the echoes produced by the sounds   
generated, that it was a perfectly-square room, and   
there was a hidden door and window at the south end.   
Ieyesu, Nobunaga, and the simulator technicians were   
behind the window, which was leveled 3 meters above   
the door. 

She extinguished the energy blades, replacing them.   
"Peak efficiency is desired, as I detect a slight   
decrease in motor skills during the simulation." 

"You're working yourself too hard," the Shogun   
insisted. "This is the fifteenth simulation in a row,   
with the same results." 

Baiko nodded, folding her arms. "However, there is a   
deviation of .017 in efficiency rating, inconsistent   
with desirable values." 

"Why don't you take a break?" suggested Nobunaga,   
taking over the microphone. 

"I hardly require maintenance at this time." 

"But you shouldn't overexert yourself." 

"If this is a test to find the limits of my   
capabilities, then surely I have failed," Baiko   
reasoned. "This model is definitely inefficient for   
your services if even endurance is insufficient." 

She heard Ieyesu laugh from the speaker. "Good   
Doctor, you've outdone yourself this time! To think the   
day has come when a marionette would say such things!" 

"Well," Nobunaga said, "she IS supposed to try to   
better herself." 

"Precisely," Baiko concurred. "In order to secure the   
safety of the state its Guard must never falter in   
efficiency. As these tests shall prove, I will be   
sufficient to carry out such duties." 

"You should take a break," Ieyesu insisted. "*I* need   
a break."   
"Very well," the saber replied, somewhat   
reluctantly.   


"Your new marionette appears to be satisfactory,"   
the Shogun of Japoness told Nobunaga as the two stood   
in the express elevator, heading back to the top of the   
castle. 

The engineer nodded, pushing up the rim of his   
glasses. "Baiko is operating much better than any of   
us expected. She learns at an even greater exponential   
rate than we expected when we crunched the numbers." 

Seriousness entered Ieyesu's features. "Are you   
certain that the marionette won't try to overthrow me,   
or otherwise endanger the city? There are many stories   
from Earth where a sentient machine overthrows its   
masters...." 

"We're aware of that concern," interrupted Nobunaga,   
who seemed to take the suggestion as an insult. "I've   
taken the steps to prove her loyalty, and she can't   
lie to us, either. Well, she can't lie to anybody,   
actually, not programmed for that." 

Ieyesu nodded. "I'm thinking it's about time to see   
if Baiko can survive in the field. If what you're   
saying about her learning curve is true, then she can't   
learn much more from simulations." 

The elevator came to a complete stop, and the double   
doors slided open. 

"Just a little while longer," insisted the other man,   
as the two exited the elevator. "We're going to run one   
last test. After the final results are in construction   
can begin on the second prototype." 

"Second prototype?!" exclaimed the Shogun in   
surprise. "You're building another one?" 

"Didn't I say so?" When the response was a blank   
stare, the engineer explained, "Well, we figured if a   
new generation of marionettes were going to be based   
off this new AI it'd be best to consider differences in   
growth and learning rates. After all, the things you've   
experienced are certainly different than mine." 

The Shogun nodded in agreement. 

"In the meantime, we'll monitor Baiko," Nobunaga   
finished. "Any problems that come up with her, we'll be   
sure to address in the second marionette."   


Baiko looked bored, but in actuality she was simply   
observing-- looking for something even the slightest   
out of place. 

Standing alone on a roof of a single-story building   
the marionette stared down at the market below,   
ignoring the stares and fingers of the men who noticed   
her. While she could make out what they were saying,   
Baiko chose to disregard it, for their conversation   
was meaningless to her duties. 

Only four days passed since being released from the   
underground laboratory, and Baiko believed she knew   
everything she needed to know about Japoness. The   
borders of the city-state were guarded at all times by   
human sentries, backed by disposable saber marionettes.   
The streets were patrolled by the Japoness police, its   
agents composed of very capable law-enforcing men.   
They, too, utilized saber marionettes for emergencies,   
but Baiko had yet to see them in action. And of course,   
the castle guard was the most efficient of all. All   
the guards were quite able and proficient in security,   
and could summon the royal sabers, if necessary. 

Men controlled the sabers because they had no will of   
their own. Baiko knew she had no will of her own, but   
she also knew she was unique among the sabers, being   
allowed to run about freely. 

She neither pitied nor despised the relationship   
between man and marionette; all the background   
information was available in her memory banks, and the   
inevitable social structure formed around it in a   
logical manner. It was unfortunate that the only   
surviving female on board the Mesopotamia was a   
prisoner of the machine, but steps were already being   
taken to rescue her-- an unspoken quest at best,   
however, for the means to reach Mesopotamia in orbit   
were unavailable at the present. 

A shadow darting about on another rooftop caught   
Baiko's attentions. Wordlessly, silently, the saber   
marionette dashed off in pursuit. 

The target was moving rapidly, but not fast enough to   
elude Baiko's tracking system. The intruder was   
definitely a marionette, likely a saber model on a   
spying mission. She immediately cross-referenced the   
visual data profile to match with any known models in   
the Japoness database, but turned up with a blank. 

A new saber model. 

The intruder seemed to catch on, and came to a stop   
on another roof. Baiko stopped on the same roof, and   
stood with her arms folded in her usual, dignified   
fashion. 

"Identify yourself!" she demanded. 

The intruder marionette, like most marionettes, was   
designed after the female body, and clothed in shiny   
black armor that concealed all but the lower jaw and   
hands. A matching black visor concealed the saber's   
eyes, but Baiko knew it was the true optical sensors   
of the intruder. A quick scan revealed a pair of   
concealed projectile cannons in her shoulders. 

The most prominent feature of the unmarked saber was   
a long tail of red hair dropping behind the helmet. 

"Identify yourself!" Baiko repeated harshly. 

The intruder responded without words, opening the   
shoulder compartments. Two small cannons popped out   
from their hiding place. 

Baiko anticipated the cannon fire, quickly moving   
away from the field of fire, while at the same time   
unsheathing both her energy swords. 

"I don't know how you got into the city," Baiko   
said, raising her swords, "but... PREPARE TO DIE!!" 

The enemy saber reoriented her shoulder cannons, and   
let loose another volley of bullets. Baiko slashed the   
air, carefully timing the speed of the bullets and   
cleaving them in the air. She quickly made her way   
forward, ready to tear at the enemy with her swords. 

But the red-haired marionette leaped out of the way   
at the last moment, catching Baiko by surprise. Turning   
quickly, she pumped several bullets into the Japoness   
saber in her moment of vulnerability. 

Baiko cried out in pain, suddenly realizing that this   
marionette likely possessed just as advanced an AI as   
she did. 

The stream of bullets kept coming, and the enemy   
saber said not a single word. 

A crackling and a slash followed. 

Baiko readjusted her optical sensors, forcing them   
open despite the pain-- the simulated pain, a simply   
inferior design. The enemy saber was cleaved in half   
from head to waist, sparking wires hanging out here   
and there. The blade of a naginata withdrew itself   
back from the enemy saber's chest, and for the first   
time Baiko registered the owner. 

It was a second marionette, but not an enemy. The   
regal, naginata-wielding saber dressed in a plain red   
kimono that hardly appeared to hinder her movement.   
Her hair was tied up in a long ponytail that seemed   
to disappear behind her back, and her eyes were   
dark and piercing. 

The serial was JSM-R2. 

"I am the Japoness Royal Saber Marionette JSM-R2:   
Tamasaburo," the regal marionette said in a serious   
tone. 

Baiko felt no need for introduction, for she was   
certain it was counterproductive. "The enemy saber   
bears no visible markings, exterior or interior," she   
said, going straight to business. "It may take much   
time to determine the point of origin." 

"IF the parts for its construction can be traced at   
all," Tamasaburo pointed out. "Study is required of   
this model, however...." 

Both Tamasaburo and Baiko quickly withdrew from the   
rooftop, just moments before the red-haired saber   
self-destructed. 

Roof tiles and wood flew about everywhere, pelting   
those on the streets below. Both marionettes studied   
the blast area with curiosity. 

"Hmph," snorted Baiko. "It possessed a destructive   
mechanism in order to protect the point of origin." 

"More data is required before action can be taken,"   
Tamasaburo concluded, shouldering her naginata. "We   
must report our findings to the Shogun at once." 

"Yes," agreed the other marionette.   


Shogun Ieyesu Tokugawa sat staring down at the   
kneeling Nobunaga Oda, who was flanked by Baiko and   
Tamasaburo, kneeling in turn to the left and right   
respectively of the engineer. The chamber was otherwise   
devoid of people, for the Shogun dismissed his   
attendants. 

"This may come as a hard decision," Ieyesu began,   
"but it in no way means that I'm not satisfied with   
the marionettes." 

Nobunaga said nothing, understanding the meaning   
immediately. 

"Tamasaburo and Baiko appear to be splendid saber   
marionettes, but I've taken the time to study the cost   
effectiveness of revamping our marionette forces with   
your new AI circuits." Ieyesu produced a stack of   
papers from behind him. "Do you understand how much   
funds you spent into developing them?" 

"Yes, sir," the engineer replied. 

"I believe this is the reason you wished to hide your   
prototypes from me, and I understand your feelings,"   
the Shogun said, "but you were out of line. The money   
of the state is not yours to spend as you please." 

"Yes, sir." 

"While you may remain at your post, you must   
understand that you'll be carefully watched from now   
on," Ieyesu warned. "Until such a time the construction   
of marionettes utilizing your circuits comes to a   
reasonable cost-effectiveness level Tamasaburo and   
Baiko will be unique." 

"I understand, sir," the engineer said, nodding. He   
knew just as well as the Shogun that undertaking such   
a project now may very well ruin Japoness economically.   
"However...." 

"I'm letting you off too easy these days," Ieyesu   
muttered, shaking his head. 

"However," continued Nobunaga, "this will give us   
ample opportunity to observe the ongoing progress of   
Baiko and Tamasaburo. Perhaps someday, they could   
become just as good as the maiden circuits your   
ancestor built." 

"Maybe so," Ieyesu considered. "You're dismissed." 

The engineer bowed, then got up to leave. The Shogun   
sighed, taking one look at the regal marionette,   
realizing how hauntingly familiar she appeared....   


"The test was a complete success," Dr. Hess, the man   
standing in the shadows of the Fuhrer's private   
retreat. "Our test model succeeded in infiltrating the   
Japoness borders and revealed to us that Japoness has   
also developed a similar circuit to our own." 

Fuhrer Faust the 8th said nothing, staring out at   
the sunset from the large, multiple-glass window. He   
tapped his walking cane on the floor twice in thought. 

Without turning around, he said, "So it looks like   
Ieyesu has been busy as well. Just as busy as I, it   
seems." 

"Further reports indicate that Japoness cannot   
continue to manufacture such marionettes," continued   
Hess, "for most of the parts come from other states,   
such as our own. However, that's not the only good   
news, Fuhrer." 

"I don't like suspense, Hess," hissed Faust. 

The Gartland scientist nodded. "We can mass-produce   
the new saber marionette model as we please, for we   
are the manufacturers of many of the components. Our   
costs will be miniscule in comparison to Japoness." 

"Excellent. That's the news I like to hear." 

"Then you will go ahead with the war plans?" 

"Of course," answered the ruler of Gartland. "The   
time may not be right to take up arms, Hess, but one of   
my clones will take up arms. When the time comes, I'll   
control a united Terra 2!"   


Tamasaburo and Baiko stood together, looking out the   
balcony of Castle Japoness's highest level. Across the   
moat was the town, and beyond the town was the walls   
that made up the perimeter. Beyond that was the   
Japoness Fuji, a near-replica of the mountain of the   
same name on Earth, save the jagged crystal formations. 

Dark clouds overhead signaled a coming plasma   
storm, and both marionettes knew that inside was the   
best place to be for a marionette. Marionettes are made   
of metal, and metal conducts electricity; not only is   
it harmful to circuitry, but would prove needless   
downtime and maintenance cycles. 

Neither marionette breathed a word about what Ieyesu   
Tokugawa said back in the chambers, for none was   
needed. Both marionettes came to the silent agreed   
conclusion that they were unique, and they were   
special, but must use their unique abilities to protect   
Japoness. 

"The bed of nails shall be named 'Mr. Prickly,'"   
Tamasaburo said out of the blue. 

"Your functioning must be flawed," Baiko replied, in   
no way criticizing her partner. 

"It is a conscious design parameter that I should   
recognize a sense of sentimental value," the regal   
marionette explained. "It was added to my design after   
an oversight was made in your own." 

"An improvement that possibly must be replicated,"   
Baiko decided. "Stronger than a sense of worth but a   
desire to protect." 

"Nomenclature has little to do with a desire to   
protect," Tamasaburo pointed out. "Your programming   
fails to understand the concept." 

"Then why must you name the bed of spikes?" 

Tamasaburo said nothing, turning to stare out the   
balcony once more. The plasma clouds were already   
discharging energy in the distance. 

Finally, she turned to face her partner. "I have not   
been able to determine a satisfactory conclusion."   
  


------------------------------------------------   
Author's Notes 

Of course it's a Saber Marionette J fic. This is an   
idea I've head for a while but only got around to   
doing, due to a number of factors. Of course, Tama is   
my favorite character-- what differentiates her from   
Baiko, you ask? She just looks better :P 

There has been much speculation on just why T&B act   
the way they do, and in J to X a new idea was given,   
but I'm doing this going along the course that the two   
are like Data from Star Trek: TNG. I have no idea what   
their real serials are, or which was built first, or   
why they look as they do, but it's a nice speculation.   


Razorclaw X   
http://www.crosswinds.net/~slythe/smj/index.html 

!-- End of File--> 


End file.
